Glucosamine salts, especially the sulfate or the hydrochloride have been produced, for example, by the process disclosed in JP1-28757 B or U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,076. U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,076 also discloses that glucosamine salts in the form of capsules or tablets are used as arthritis remedies. Glucosamine derivatives such as N-acetylglucosamine are also attracting increasing interests for their physiological activities.
Keeping in step with the recent westernization in diet in Japan, more and more people are suffering from diseases associated with blood flow troubles such as thrombosis. Blood flow has now come to be considered as a barometer of health. Reports on blood flow improver foods such as Japanese apricot extract are found in various sources.